Project Summary The American Society of Andrology (ASA) is a global, multidisciplinary professional society dedicated to the science of men?s health. Founded in 1975, it has approximately 565 members from a wide range of professions, research interests, and organizations. Our membership encompasses male reproductive biology, genetics, endocrinology, urology, gynecology/obstetrics, biochemistry, veterinary science, molecular & cell biology, and reproductive technologies. Roughly 10% of the members are trainees, i.e. students, residents and fellows. Our overall goal is to advance research in basic, translational and clinical Andrology through a meeting that is intellectually stimulating and professionally rewarding. Our annual meeting reflects the strength of our membership. With its manageable size and diversity of interests, the meeting is a rich marketplace of ideas, discussions, collaborations, and opportunities for training and employment. Innovation in science comes from bringing concepts and approaches together in new ways. Our meeting provides these interactions. A vibrant and diverse biomedical workforce comes from exposing students and trainees to investigators doing cutting- edge research. Our meeting provides these introductions. As scientists, we produce not only data, but also our next generation. In this conference application, we seek an additional five years of funding for trainee travel awards for the Annual Meeting of the ASA. Our specific Aims have been updated but are similar to the previous funding period. Aim 1: To deliver an outstanding scientific program covering the latest concepts and progress in andrology, with an appropriate balance of clinical, translational, and basic scientific presentations. Aim 2: To attract a diverse group of attendees from stakeholders with inclusion of professionals at all career stages, women, minorities, and people with disabilities. Aim 3: To create a forum to establish research collaborations between basic scientists and clinicians. Aim 4: To provide opportunities for career enhancement and advancement at all professional stages. We anticipate that as a result of the ongoing Annual Meeting, attendees will learn new findings to apply in their own research and/or practice. Participants will hear in depth updates in their own specific areas. They will also be able to learn about advances and controversies in fields outside their own. Andrology and related fields will benefit from the generation of new ideas and from the formation of new professional contacts.